Ich spüre immernoch deine Wärme
by kosmiclady
Summary: Draco´s Gedanken an Harry´s Grab.Nur wenige kannten dich wirklich... Ich kannte dich wie keiner dich kannte. HPDM Slash,please read&review Fortsetzung des oneshots uploaded! Gibt es doch noch Hoffnung für die beiden?Kein HP6 spoiler!
1. Thoughts at your grave

**Hey Leute!**

**Hier kommt meine 2te Fanfic;nen oneshot;spielt nach Harry´s Tod,geschrieben aus Draco´s Sicht.**

**Disclaimer:alles gehört J. K. Rowling,ich verdiene kein Geld damit.**

**Pairing:HP/DM**

**Warning:Slash!**

**Genre:Tragedy**

**Betaleserin:mooni,HDGDL  
**

**Summary:Draco´s Gedanken an Harry´s Grab. > Nur wenige kannten dich wirklich...Ich kannte dich wie dich kein anderer kannte.>HP/DM Slash,oneshot,please read&review**

**Schreibt mir nen Review ob es euch gefallen hat,oder nicht.Lob und Kritik sind immer erwünscht.**

**Greetz**

**kosmiclady**

**Ich spüre immernoch deine Wärme**

Ich bin auf deinem Begräbnis,stehe an einen Baum gelehnt ein bischen abseits deines Grabes.

Deine Freunde halten schluchzend Reden,haben Tränen in den Augen;ich merke das Hermine dem Zusammenbruch nahe ist,Ron versucht sie zu beruhigen,ist aber selber total am Ende.

Es sind hunderte von Menschen hier.

Nur wenige kannten dich wirklich...

Wussten wie du wirklich warst...verletzlich..sensibel ...einsam... .

Ich kannte dich wie dich kein anderer kannte...

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on._

Es dauert eine halbe Ewigkeit bis endlich alle weg sind.Ich gehe von dem Baum weg und auf dein Grab zu,das über und über mit Blumen bedeckt ist.Schleifen mit Aufdruck u.a. "In Liebe ..." oder "Wir werden dich nie vergessen" liegen darauf.

Ich hab mich solange zurückgehalten;hätte nicht neben Hermine und Ron an deinem Grab stehen und heulen können ohne das mich dutzende von Leuten gefragt hätten,warum gerade ich,dein Erzfeind,hier stehe.

Ich sinke auf die Knie und all die Trauer die sich aufgestaut hatte kommt hoch.

Meine Augen füllen sich mit Tränen.

_Far across the distance  
and spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on._

In meinem ganzen Körper kribbelt es;nicht dieses positive Kribbeln im Bauch das ich hatte wenn ich mit dir zusammmen war,

sondern ein unangenehmes Gefühl von endloser Traurigkeit...

Ich erinnere mich noch genau an unseren ersten Kuss...

Wir hatten,wie schon so viele Male,Streit,hielten uns gerade in einem leeren Klassenraum auf,schrien uns an,beleidigten uns gegenseitig...

_**"Wag es nicht Hermine noch einmal Schlammblut zunennen!"**_

_**"Und wenn doch?"**_

_**Harry packt seinen Zauberstab und richtet ihn auf mich.**_

_**"Wie wärs hier mit:Deine Mutter war die größte Schlampe die Hogwarts je gesehn hat!"**_

_**Harry war sichtlich kurz vor dem explodieren,seine Eltern dürfte niemand beleidigen...**_

_**"Und deine Eltern...?Voldemorts untergebene Sklaven...!"**_

_**Ich hole meinen Zauberstab auch raus und wir rufen beide gleichzeitig: "Expelliarmus!"**_

_**Was dümmeres ist uns auch nicht eingefallen.Jetzt stehen wir beide ohne Zauberstab da.**_

_**Also gehen wir nach muggelart aufeinander los.**_

_**Er schlägt mich ins Gesicht,meine Lippe blutet,meine Nase tut heftig weh.**_

_**Ich boxe ihn in den Bauch und er fällt zum Boden.**_

_**Er liegt auf dem Rücken,ich über ihm...will ihm eine rein hauen...**_

_**Ich gucke in seine smaragdgrünen Augen und auf einmal will ich etwas ganz anderes...**_

_**Mein Herz schlägt auf einmal ganz schnell und in meinem Bauch scheinen hundert **__**Schmetterlinge zu flattern.**_

_**Er beugt sich zu mir runter und küsst mich sanft auf die Wange.**_

_**Als ich mich nicht widersetze küsst er mich auf den Mund...**_

Seitdem waren wir zusammen,ein Paar von dem keiner je erfahren hat.

Wir haben herausgefunden,dass wir eigentlich gar nicht so verschieden sind.

Haben lange geredet und konnten die Finger nicht voneinander lassen.

_Near, far  
wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you opened the door  
And you´re here in my heart and  
my heart will go on and on_

Diese Szene in dem Klassenzimmer ist erst ungefähr einen Monat her.

Wir hatten nur so wenig Zeit miteinander.

Aber du warst das Beste was mir in meinem Leben passiert ist.

Durch dich habe ich gemerkt,dass es in dieser Welt noch anderes gibt als Hass und Gewalt.Du gabst mir die Liebe und Geborgenheit die ich von meinen Eltern nie zu spüren bekommen hatte...

Ihre Erziehung bestand aus Schlägen,Beschimpfungen...sie taten alles um mich zu so einem gefühlskalten,fiesen,mordenden Todesser zu machen wie sie es waren.

Liebe kannten sie nicht...nicht ein nettes Wort kam je über ihre Lippen.

Sie wären mit ihrer Methode fast durchgekommen,wenn du mir nicht gezeigt hättest was Liebe,Freundschaft und Vertrauen bedeutet...

Ich war so glücklich wie nie zuvor.

_Love can touch us one time  
and last for a lifetime.  
And never let go till we're gone._

Wir schworen uns nie auseinander zugehen,

zusammenzusein bis der Tod uns scheidet...

Keiner von uns hatte in diesem Moment eine Ahnung...

Wir hatten keinen Schimmer,dass der Tod uns beide schon sehr bald auseinanderreißen würde.

Der Tag des großen Kampfes gegen Voldemort kam schneller als wir dachten...

Und doch wir hatten so viel Hoffnung das du es überleben würdest...

Du schafftest es zwar Voldemort zu besiegen,ihn entgültig zutöten,musstest aber dein Leben dafür geben...

Dein Todesfluch traf ihn im selben Moment wie seiner dich...

Als ich es erfuhr konnte ich es nicht glauben...,

wollte es nicht glauben...erst jetzt,

wo ich an deinem Grab stehe,

wird mir richtig bewusst,dass du nie mehr zurückkommen wirst,

mich nie mehr küssen wirst...

ich nie mehr dein Lachen hören werde...

nie mehr deinen Körper spüren werde...

nie mehr...

_Love was when I loved you  
one true time I hold to  
In my life we´ll always go on_

Ich habe irgentwie das Gefühl ich müsste jemanden von uns erzählen,nicht der ganzen  
Öffentlichkeit,aber vielleicht wenigstens deinen engsten Freunden...

ich will dieses Geheimnis nicht für mich behalten,

ich will nicht der einzige auf dieser gottverdammten Welt sein der es weiß...

Was meinst du Harry?

Und wenn ich es ihnen erzähle werden sie mir überhaupt glauben?

Schließlich waren wir solange Feinde...;das sich in den letzten Wochen etwas zwischen uns verändert hatte,hat keiner bemerkt...

Wenn sie mir glauben...vielleicht können wir dann Freunde werden,vielleicht sehen sie ein,dass ich mich verändert habe.

Ich bin ganz allein auf dieser Welt.

Habe niemanden...

Ich vermisse dich so wahnsinnig...

Wenn ich mich konzentriere,die Augen schließe...

...kann ich es fühlen...

_Near, far  
wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you opened the door  
And you´re here in my heart and  
my heart will go on and on_

Deine unsichtbare Gestalt kommt von hinten auf mich zu...

Du legst die eine Hand auf meine Schulter...

...und die andere um meine Hüfte.

Ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut...

Du schmiegst dich sanft an mich...

...,deinen Kopf an meine Schulter gelehnt...

Ein wohliges Kribbeln breitet sich in mir aus...

Ich bleibe stehen und genieße den Moment...

...genieße die Wärme...

...und Geborgenheit

...spüre das dein Geist mich umgibt...,festhält...,schützt wo hin ich auch gehe...

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on.  
We'll stay forever this way,  
You are safed in my heart,  
And my heart will go on and on_.

Bevor ich gehe lege ich eine einzige dunkelrote zauberhafte Rose auf dein Grab.

Zwischen den anderen tausend Blumen fällt sie kaum auf.

Sie beschreibt unsere Liebe...

...eine von vielen,jedoch...

...einzigartig.

Wunderschön...

...,leidenschaftlich...

...etwas was es kein zweites Mal gibt.

Um sie ist ein dünnen Bändchen gebunden.

Mit der Aufschrift...

"Du bist bei mir,  
in meinem Herzen,  
für immer.

Ich liebe dich"

The end -

Und wie war´s?

Review nicht vergessen:-)

kosmiclady


	2. Wollt ihr eine Fortsetzung?

**Hi ihr!**

**Ich hab mir letztens die Story nochmal durchgelesen und wollte sie eigentlich nicht so traurig enden lassen. Wie wärs mit einer Fortsetzung? Wollt ihr eine oder denkt ihr, dass wäre nicht so angebracht?**

** Ich hätte da so ne Idee...**

**"Ist doch noch nicht alles verloren?Gibt es noch Hoffnung für die beiden? Draco trifft Hermine und sie erfahren etwas, mit dem sie wohl nie im Leben gerechnet hätten!"**

**Bitte schreibt mir eure Meinung!**

**kosmiclady **


	3. Alive!

Hey Leute!

Danke für eure vielen lieben Reviews! Ihr seid echt toll! Ich hoffe jetzt nur noch, dass das mit der Fortsetzung wirklich so ne gute Idee war und dass es euch gefällt. Bin da ziemlich unsicher, also schreibt mir nen Review, ja? Ich weiß nicht, ob es nicht ein bisschen unrealistisch ist.

Übrigens werdet ihr über Harry und Dracos Vorgeschichte später noch mehr erfahren; wie ihr´s wolltet!

Ich hab leider grad keine Zeit auf die Reviews näher einzugehen, sonst müsste ich´s erst später hochladen.

Sorry!

H.e.l.

kosmiclady

Kapitel 2:Alive!

Draco wandte sich langsam von dem Grab ab. Immer noch liefen Tränen über sein Gesicht-seine Augen waren rot und geschwollen. Die Trauer würde nie aufhören. Nein, er war sich sicher, dass sie ihn sein ganzes Leben lang begleiten würde. Er würde Harry nie vergessen können. Alles in dieser gottverdammten Welt erinnerte an ihn.

Wenn er jemanden Fröhliches sah, hatte er jedes Mal Harry´s Gesicht vor sich...wie er ihm zulächelte. In diesen Momenten war für Draco alles andere egal gewesen. Ein einzigartiges Lächeln nur für ihn...Ein Lächeln das er **nie** mehr sehen würde...

Wenn er jemanden in die Augen sah, hatte er sofort Harry´s fesselnde smaragdgrüne Augen vor sich wie sie vor Freude glänzten, traurig aussahen, wenn Tränen an ihnen herunterflossen oder wenn sie ihn voller Liebe anblickten, wie sie seine Gefühle immer genauestens widerspiegelten...Augen in die er **nie** mehr sehen würde...

Wenn er ein glückliches Pärchen sah, erschien in seinem Kopf das Bild wie Harry und er Hand in Hand durch das hohe Gras im Gelände um Hogwarts gerannt waren...ausgelassen... fröhlich. In diesem Augenblick hatte er nur eines gewollt: dass diese Stunden nie vorübergehen würden.

Doch das waren sie... sie waren vorübergegangen und er war **niemals** wieder so glücklich gewesen wie an jenem Tag. Außerdem war er sich sicher, dass er es auch **nie** wieder sein würde.

Jetzt wo Harry nicht mehr da war gab es keine Zukunft mehr für Draco. Jedenfalls keine, für die es sich zu leben lohnte.

Aber er würde sich nicht umbringen, nein, das hätte Harry nicht gewollt.

Er würde leben, für sie beide...

„Granger!"

Er lief fast in sie hinein. Der Slytherin war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er nicht gemerkt hatte, dass er nicht mehr allein war. Hermine Granger, Harry Potter´s beste Freundin stand neben ihm. Ihr Gesicht war von Trauer gekennzeichnet und ihre Haare waren noch zerzauster als sonst. Für einen Moment starrte sie ihn nur stumm und mit traurigen Augen an und er tat es ihr gleich. Was hatte sie mitbekommen? Hatte sie die Rose und die Inschrift darauf gesehen? Schon allein, dass sie ihn hier gesehen hatte-

„Oh Draco... das ist alles so...ich wusste gar nicht, dass er und du...dass ihr euch geliebt habt..."Nachdem sie das gesagt -oder wohl eher geschluchzt- hatte umarmte sie ihn und sie spendeten sich gegenseitig Trost. Erst war er etwas überrascht, wollte sie von sich stoßen und fragte sich was das eigentlich sollte -er kannte sie doch gar nicht und sie hatten sich noch nie gut leiden können- ,aber dann tat es einfach nur gut zu wissen, dass es Menschen gab denen es genauso ging wie ihm. Er wunderte sich etwas, dass sie bei der Vorstellung von Harry und ihm nicht angeekelt war und dass sie ihn nicht beschuldigte das Ganze hier nur vorzuspielen. Aber um ihn anzumeckern hatte sie wohl gar keine Kraft und Draco merkte an ihrer langen Umarmung, dass sie ihre Beziehung und somit auch ihn akzeptierte.

Er genoss die Wärme und das Gefühl jemanden zu haben mit dem er seine Schmerz teilen konnte. Er hatte nie Freunde gehabt bei denen er sich einfach hatte gehen lassen können, wenn er traurig oder verzweifelt war, wenn Voldemort sein Vater und die übrigen Todesser ihn in seinen Traumen verfolgt hatten oder wenn er Lucius reale Gestalt direkt vor Augen gehabt hatte. WieseinVaterihm einbläute wie schwach es war Gefühle zu haben und sie zu zeigen. Er hatte nie jemanden gehabt mit dem er reden konnte bis er Harry getroffen hatte. Doch der war nun fort und er wieder allein. Nein, stop, ganz allein nicht, dass würde er wohl nie mehr sein müssen, denn er fühlte, dass Harry's Liebe ihn stets begleitete. Doch es war einfach nicht dasselbe. Er wusste, er war froh, dass er Granger getroffen hatte, ja insgeheim hatte er es sogar gehofft.

_Hermine´s POV_

Hermine Granger war innerlich total zerrissen. Der Schmerz den sie fühlte war einfach unerträglich. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass er tot war. Ihr bester Freund. Konnte nicht glauben, dass sie gerade auf seinem Begräbnis gewesen war; dass er für immer gegangen war. Hoffte, dass es ihm dort wo er jetzt war besser ging als hier; dass er nicht mehr kämpfen musste, sondern seinen Frieden finden konnte...

Plötzlich beschlich sie das Gefühl, dass sie noch einmal zurück musste. Zurück zu Harry's Grab. Sie wusste nicht warum, doch ihr Gefühl betrog sie selten.

Sie machte sich sanft von Ron los, der sie die ganze Zeit über gestützt hatte.

„Ich geh nochmal zurück zum Grab...Geh schon mal vor!", sagte Hermine leise.

„Hermine, du -"

„Ich bin okay. Ich schaff das schon!"

„Bist du dir sicher?",fragte Ron besorgt. Man merkte ihm an, dass ihm nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken war seine Freundin alleine zulassen.

„Ja, ich bin sicher."Er beugt sich vor und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Dann bis gleich; wir sehen uns bei der Trauerfeier."

Sie wandte sich ab und ging ihn Richtung Grab. Ihre Beine waren wie taub und wollten sie, obwohl es nur ein kurzer Weg war nicht richtig tragen. Als sie es fast geschafft hatte, lehnte sie sich nochmal zur Erholung an einen Baum in der Nähe. Kurz schloss sie die Augen und versuchte sich ein bisschen zu beruhigen. Als sie sie wieder auf machte und sich ein wenig drehte sah sie Harry's Grab. Aber es war nicht verlassen. Ein junger Mann kniete davor. Malfoy. Was wollte der den hier; Harry bis in sein Grab verfolgen? Sie wollte schon auf ihn zu gehen und ihn mit aller Kraft die ihr noch geblieben war beschimpfen, als sie merkte, dass er weinte. Es war ganz eindeutig. Draco Lucius Malfoy, Sohn eines Todessers saß gerade vor dem Grab von Harry James Potter dem Jungen der Voldemort getötet hatte und weinte. Und das nicht nur ein bisschen. Er schien total verzweifelt zu sein. Was war los? Sie verstand es nicht. Dann legte der Slytherin eine blutrote Rose auf Harry´s Grab und plötzlich fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen... Natürlich! Wie hatte sie nur so blind sein können und es nicht gesehen! Er liebte Harry. Und Harry hatte ihn geliebt. Warum war es ihr nicht schon vorher aufgefallen, es hatte immer wieder Zeichen gegeben in den letzten Wochen. Jetzt, da sie es wusste, war es glasklar. Aber warum hatte Harry nie etwas erzählt, noch nicht einmal seinen engsten Freunden? Hatte er Angst vor den Reaktionen gehabt? Warscheinlich.

Malfoy wandte sich langsam vom Grab ab und Hermine fasste den Entschluss hinter ihrem Baum hervor zu treten. Es schien ihr das einzigst Richtige zu sein. Doch Malfoy schien sie erst gar nicht zu bemerken. Er starrte nur starr geradeaus, seine Augen mit Tränen gefüllt...

- - - -

Sie hielt Malfoy weiter fest, es tröstete sie irgendwie und ihn, wie es ihr schien, auch. Es war ihr egal mit wem Harry glücklich gewesen war und wer die letzten Wochen vor seinem Tod erhellt hatte. Hauptsache war, dass Harry's letzte Tage voller Liebe gewesen waren, nicht voller Trauer oder Wut und Verzweiflung. Nein, sie war froh, dass er das Leben hatte noch ein bisschen genießen können. Er hatte es verdient.

„Danke...", flüsterte sie mit schwacher Stimme.

„Wofür?"

„Das du für Harry da warst."

Ein paar Minuten verstrichen in denen keiner von ihnen etwas sagte, bis Hermine die Stille durchbrach.

„Ich hätte ihn gern noch ein letztes Mal gesehen."

„Ja, ich auch."

„Aber Dumbledore meinte, wir sollten ihn so in Erinnerung behalten wie er war und wenn wir ihn jetzt sehen würden, würden wir immer dieses Bild von seinem...na ja, vom Kampf gekennzeichneten Körper vor uns haben..."

X X X

_3 Tage später in der Küche des Grimmauldplatzes Nummer 12_

"Was gibt´s denn so Wichtiges, dass ihr uns sagen wolltet?"Ron klang nicht sehr interessiert. Seit Harry´s Tod war ihm vieles egal geworden und er vermutete, dass es um irgendeinen Plan ging, wie sie ein paar Todesser vernichten konnten. Davon waren nämlich immer noch reichlich da.

"Setzt euch erstmal!", forderte Dumbledore Hermine und Ron auf. Außer ihnen waren nur Remus Lupin und Severus Snape im Raum. Letzterer sprach einen starken Antiabhörzauber und Ron und Hermine fragten sich was das alles sollte. Wozu der ganze Aufwand? Was war es, das noch nicht einmal die anderen Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix erfahren durften?

"Nun,"began Dumbledore", ich werde euch jetzt etwas erzählen was außer den anderen hier im Raum Anwesenden nur noch eine andere Person weiß...also wie soll ich es sagen...Ihr alle denkt Harry wäre im Kampf gegen Voldemort gestorben, aber das ist er nicht..."

„Was...?", hauchte Hermine. Ron starrte einfach nur ungläubig Dumbledore an. Sie konnten nicht glauben, was sie da gerade gehört hatten.

"Über so was macht man keine Scherze..."

„Das ist kein Scherz. Hermine, Ron, Harry Potter lebt...jedoch..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jedoch, was?Nun das erfahrt ihr im nächsten Chap!

Jetzt bitte einmal auf "GO" drücken und mir ein Review hinterlassen!Plz!


	4. An angry Hermine

Hi!

Ich weiß ich war nicht gerade schnell...Das Chap ist eigentlich schon lange fertig, bin in letzter Zeit bloß einfach nicht zum hochladen gekommen. Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen.#anfleh#

Danke für eure vielen reviews! #gar nicht weiß, wasich sagen soll#

Hoffe ihr bleibt mir treu und reviewt!

Danke an: Pottili, mi-chan, severina, Ura-chan(Ich hatte gar nichts gegen deine zwei Reviews#g#Schön, dass es dir so gefallen hat), reike, Amidala85, kirie, bepa, Anne Carter, Steffi2105(Hast du eigentlich gemerkt, dass es nach dem ersten Teil noch weiterging?), Elbin Luthien, Lilo, klaine-witch

**Ich spüre immer noch deine Wärme**

Kapitel 3:An angry Hermione

„Jedoch ist er gefangen in einer Art Trance, körperlich ist mittlerweile alles wieder okay, aber es scheint als wäre sein Geist gar nicht mehr in dieser Welt, er starrt immer nur stumm geradeaus...es ist echt schlimm, Ginny ist grad bei ihm, aber keiner von uns hat es bisher geschafft zu ihm durchzudringen..."

Es war einfach zu viel für Hermine.

Sie konnte das Ganze längst nicht so schnell verarbeiten, wie er sprach.

Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Harry lebte.

Sie wollte es glauben, aber es kam ihr vor wie ein Traum.

Oder ein dummer Scherz.

Tausende von Gedanken, Erinnerungen und Gefühlen schwirrten in ihrem Kopf herum.

Sie dachte an Draco und den verlorenen Ausdruck in seinen Augen...

An ihre eigene Trauer und die ihrere Freunde...

...und blickte erst nur starr vor sich hin.

„Hermine? Hermine...alles okay?"

Es war eigentlich nicht ihre Art, einfach los zu schreien, ohne vorher genau darüber nachgedacht zu haben was die Beweggründe der Person, die sie anschreien wollte, waren. Aber dies war eine Ausnahmesituation. Diesmal konnte sie sich nicht zuückhalten. Nein, diesmal nicht.

„Nein... NICHTS IST OKAY! WIE KOMMT IHR ÜBERHAUPT DARAUF IHN EINFACH „STERBEN" ZU LASSEN? WAS IST DEN PASSIERT, DASS HARRY IN DIESE TRANCE GEBRACHT HAT? WIESO WUßTE GINNY EHER DAVON ALS WIR? UND WAS IST MIT SEINEN ANDERN FREUNDEN? SOLLEN DIE IHN WEITER FÜR TOT HALTEN? HABEN SIE NICHT EIN RECHT DARAUF ZU WISSEN WAS MIT HARRY IST? DAS IST DOCH GRAUSAM ES IHNEN VORZUENTHALTEN! WO IST ER EIGENTLICH? ICH WILL SOFORT ZU IHM UND-"

„Miss Granger...beruhigen Sie sich. Ich weiß-", fing Dumbledore an, wurde jedoch sofort wieder von Hermine unterbrochen, die jetzt noch wütender zu sein schien...

„NEIN!SIE WISSEN GAR NICHTS! SIE WISSEN NICHT, WIE ES SICH ANGEFÜHLT HAT AN SEINEM GRAB ZU STEHEN UND SICH FÜR IMMER VON IHM VERABSCHIEDEN ZU MÜSSEN! WIE MAN AM GANZEN KÖRPER ZITTERT UND KAUM NOCH STEHEN KANN! WIE ES SICH ANFÜHLT, ALS OB EINEM DAS HERZ RAUSGERISSEN WURDE, WIE MAN DENKT, DASS MAN NIE MEHR LACHEN KANN... WIE TIEFE TRAUER EINEN UMHÜLLT UND FAST ERDRÜCKT, WIE EINEM UNTER DEM SCHIER ENDLOSEM SCHMERZ DAS HERZ ZERBRICHT! NEIN, SIE WISSEN GAR NICHTS, ABER AUCH GAR NICHTS! SIE TUN IMMER SO, ALS WÜRDEN SIE ALLES VERSTEHEN UND DAS GEHT MIR TOTAL AUF DIE NERVEN! SIE LIEGEN FALSCH! SIE WISSEN NICHT, WIE ES SICH ANFÜHLT DEN BESTEN FREUND ZU VERLIEREN UND DANN ZU ERFAHREN, DASS DAS ALLES NUR GESPIELT WAR UND ER NOCH LEBT! WIE-"

„Miss Granger! Würden sie es bitte unterlassen den Direktor so an zu schreien und zu beleidigen!".Snape...SCHEIß KERL!

„WEDER SIE NOCH DUMBLEDORE HABEN MIR IRGENDETWAS ZU SAGEN! ICH BIN NICHT MEHR IHRE SCHÜLERIN! ICH KANN TUN UND LASSEN WAS ICH WILL!"

„Miss Granger... ich denke sie würden gerne erfahren, was uns dazu bewegt hat, solch eine Maßnahme zu ergreifen.. Aber ich kann dir natürlich nur das sagen, was ich gesehen habe; wenn es um die Ursache von Harry´s jetzigem Zustand geht kann auch ich nur raten... "

_Flashback_

_Tag des finalen Kampfes gegen Voldemort_

_Dumbledore POV_

Der Kampf schien ewig zu dauern.

Albus Dumbledore duellierte sich gerade mit Antonin Dolohov, um ihn herum waren viele Bäume, die ihm die Sicht auf die anderen Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix nahmen. Hin und wieder sah er Ginny´s langes rotes Haar zwischen den Bäumen durchblitzen und Snape und Lupin waren wohl auch irgendwo in seiner Nähe. Ebenso Harry Potter. Die übrigen kämpften etwas von ihnen entfernt außerhalb des Waldes am eigentlichen Schauplatz des Kampfes. Die Fünf waren im Wald, da sie Harry nachgelaufen waren, der Voldemort dort gesehen hatte und schließlich wütend und mit erhobenen Zauberstab auf ihn zu gerannt war. Sie wollten ihn zurückhalten, da dies bestimmt von Voldemort beabsichtigt war, so dass er mit Harry alleine kämpfen konnte, ohne gestört zu werden.

Doch bevor sie den Goldjungen erreicht hatten, wurden sie auch schon jeder von einem Todesser aufgehalten und in einen Kampf verwickelt. Dumbledore sah ständig irgendwo Lichtblitze und hoffte inständig, dass Harry es überleben würde und auch um die gerade erst volljährige Ginny, das neuste Mitglied des Ordens machte er sich große Sorgen. Diese Todesser, die auf sie losgeschickt worden waren, waren nicht ohne, wahrscheinlich einige der stärksten Gefolgsleute des Dunklen Lords. Dies war auch der Grund warum Dumbledore sich immer noch mit Dolohov duellierte, der Kampf war hart...und er wurde auch nicht jünger.

Dann plötzlich sah er von weitem, etwa 200 Meter entfernt, einen grellengrünen Lichtstrahl, der sich von den anderen abhob, da er um einigesstärker war. Die Augen des Schulleiters folgten ihm.Der Strahlwurde plötzlich weiß, nur um dann wieder grün zu werden und mit circa doppelter Stärke auf seinen Erzeuger zurückzustrahlen.Und dann war alles still.

Dolohov und wie es ihm schien auch die anderen Todesser disapparierten ohne auch nur noch einen Zauber loszulassen.

Dumbledore ahnte was das bedeutete.

So schnell wie er konnte rannte er ihn die Richtung aus der das Licht gekommen war, die Richtung in der er Harry vermutete...

"XXX

TBC

Und wie fandet ihr´s? Ich mag´s irgendwie wie Hermine sich aufregt, auch, wenn´s nicht so typisch für sie ist. Wenn man das bedenkt, was sie grad erfahren hat, finde ich schon, dass es passt. Oder? Was denkt ihr?

Bitte vergesst nicht mir ein Review zu hinterlassen! Kostet euch nur ne Minute eurer Zeit und macht mich wahnsinnig happy! PLZ!

PS: Im nächsten Chap gibt´sden 2ten Teil desFlashback zum finalen Kampf gegen Voldemort und vielleicht sogar am Ende ein bisschen Harry/Draco Action, mal gucken!


End file.
